villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DarRam/Whyne Graves
Whyne Stewart Graves is the main villain in the 2017 film Buh Bus and The Da Vinci Code, which is now in production and is set to release in September 2017. Biography Early Life He was born in Cambridge, England, UK on April 3rd, 1980 to wealthy parents Stephanie-Mordioux and Hamlet. His father was a successful businessman who would constantly purchase stocks from British and American companies constantly whilst his mother owned a luxury womens clothing company. During his childhood, Graves loved weapons and technology and expanded that interest when reading books about them during his spare time. This also made him become highly intelligent in computer programming. It is presumed that at time, his father would go with him to the local weapon ranges to practice their shots. Graves went to the private school in Cambridge for most of his life until the age of 16 when he told his parents that he got accepted into Oxford University. Universty Years During his time in Oxford he studied law, political science, computer programming, and engineering. He received his bachelor's degree in 1999 and his masters degree in 2001. He gained skills in advanced computer programming and advanced code ciphering. Also, he learned how to become a swordsman on his own, even though he received much more training for that in MI6. Graves was then recruited to MI6 by Bill Tanner, its Chief of Staff and Head of the Q Branch in 2002. Time at MI6 At MI6, Graves went over to the Q Branch for six months then decided to transfer over to the agency branch as a cadet. Two years later, due to his advanced expertise, he was promoted to field agent then promoted to intelligence undercover officer. When granted his promotions, he had dissolved over a dozen small terrorist groups, captured 20 KGB sleeper agents, and foiled several terrorists plots. He was taught the geniuses of marksmanship, hand-to-hand combat, two languages other than English, driving, and swordsmanship that molded him into an intellectual and successful agent in the service. In 2010, he got his best promotion within the service as a double agent. Betraying MI6 However, despite being a rather extraordinary agent two years into his promotion, his greediness got the better of him when a MI6 Field Agent was sent onto a mission to break the famous Da Vinci Code. Graves had a strong interest in the Da Vinci Code and strongly opposed anyone trying breaking it for unknown reasons. He then went to the site where the Da Vinci Code was hidden. Then once the field agent arrived, Graves blew his cover by throwing a red flare beside him, signaling a local militia to kill whoever had it and so they did. Afterwards, Graves went rogue into Spain when he was deemed missing in action by MI6. Going Rouge Graves in Spain developed a strong interest in killing people and so he got himself a AX50 .50 cal Sniper Rifle with a silencer attached. He gained this interest because he killed a MI6 operative who was looking for him and happened to stumble upon the operative. Then Graves proceed to kill him with a hunting knife because he wanted to keep his location a secret to MI6. Graves burned the body at a local Spanish cemetery in Southern Spain, but a few months later his body would be found by a double o agent, 009 and by several field agents. After the incident, he proceed to kill at least 100 people across Spain and France. Eventually he revisited the site of the Da Vinci Code to develop and agenda for creating a ruthless intelligence syndicate. Moreover, he planned to kill more people as time flew by. With the local militia, he had seen close to the Da Vinci site, he intended for them to be part of an organization called The Destabilization Agency. He was able to contact them and were able to accept his offer. The most experienced militia member was to be Graves' vice director of the syndicate in case wanted to go about his hobby of killing people and maintaining his killing spree. From the day the syndicate was found he killed 300 more people across Spain, France, and near the site of the Da Vinci Code for a couple of years. The millia who were the syndicate members, disposed of the bodies in order to rid of as much evidence of their deaths as possible. Capture In September 20th 2013, when drinking gin at a small apartment in Nice, France, he had heard something crashing into the apartment. Afterwards he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen area. From the next room over, Graves checked what the noise was. He had seen two men who had infiltrated into hi flat by destroying partially the roof. The men pointed their weapons at Graves and then he proceed to fight them in which he almost won it and then lost because one the men was an experienced "00" agent, 0013 who had been working for MI6 for almost 20 years. The men sent him to London into MI6 where he was to face M at a mini trail where we would confess to the crimes he committed. M asked him where had he been and that he was so loyal to the service that he would do anything to protect it and now that is turned quite the contrary. She was disgusted at his betrayal to Queen and Country, his acts of murderous treason by killing one of their agents and murdering several people along the way in reality when she thought he had been missing in action, and that he is no longer fit for service. He was then discharged from MI6. In anger, he killed the police officers and agents that surrounded him,escaping the courthouse. Then he stole a 2013 Bentley and stole a boat to get to Northern France. Before escaping, he told M that he wishes her well and that he seeks to crave more power because of his obsession of ciphers and famous unbreakable codes. Henchmen *Den Hitchlock *Hector Timvasia *Lucas Giovanni *Aristide Biguisiste *Sebastiano Gallardo Category:Blog posts